Ash And Light
by Astralic13
Summary: As the storm rises a new storm of ash and fire will grow and burn the forest leaving only darkness, Number one of a Trilogy
1. Chapter 1

Me: "_This is way after the end of a vision of shadows. Firestar is remembered as how Moth Flight was remembered in Tallstar's revenge. The warriors migrated back to the original territories after the twoleg's decided it wasn't worth it to build their supermall."_

_Tigerclaw: "Yeah so?"_

_Spottedleaf: "Hush! Whatever we are double dead so it doesn't matter"_

_Me: I am your god listen to me *slaps them both* Enjoy the badly named series_

_**Meanwhile in thunderclan**_

* * *

Dewshine ran through the grass. A cloud of ash rained onto the field, the shadowy liquid flattened the grass. Dewshine was up to her paws in the sticky tar. Soon it reached her belly, soot quickly burned her lungs. Only a minute later the soot no longer burned her lungs but the tar was drowning her. As soon as she felt her consciousness fading the tar disappeared along with the clouds.

"Dewshine" a voice spoke, echoing throughout the air. "Your clan is in danger" Dewshine was shocked as she looked around the voice still ringing.

"But what should I do! I'm no medicine cat or leader!" She hissed angrily.

The voice spoke once more

"As the storm rises a new storm of ash and fire will grow and burn the forest leaving only darkness, Light and Ocean ca-" Dewshine woke up. Disoriented she walked clumsily to her leader, the kits slowing her down. When she reached their den she decided to tell him the dream.

Allegiances

* * *

Thunderclan

Leader

Cloudstar, small light grey-furred tom

Deputy

Willowwane, lithe brown she-cat with drooping ears and tail.

Apprentice:

Medicine Cat

Aafur, Redish black tom with yellow eyes

Apprentice: Kippelt

Warriors

Moonjay Light silver she-cat with dark green eyes

Apprentice: Icepaw

Sunfeather, Light yellow she-cat with a fluffy tail

Dandilionfoot, ginger she-cat with fluffy orange paws

Apprentice: Flowerpaw

Grasstail, grey tom with a long flat tail

Apprentice: Otterpaw

Fawnfoot Light brown she-cat with a small tail

Pinefur large spike furred tom with black fur

Apprentice: Mallowpaw

Phloxbush White tom with dark green eyes

Featherfoot light grey slender tom

Joltshine light ginger she-cat with a bushy tail

Apprentice: Gravelpaw

Apprentices

Kippelt small grey-furred tom

Icepaw black tom with ice blue eyes

Flowerpaw light grey she-cat with yellow eyes

Otterpaw brown tabby tom

Mallowpaw pretty white she-cat

Gravelpaw grey tom with green eyes

Queens

Dewshine light grey with green eyes

Junebugtail dark brown she-cat with yellow eyes

Honeyheart yellow she-cat with pale blue eyes

Elders

Alderleg brown tom with thick legs

Littleluck small white she-cat

Mouseflower grey tom with yellow eyes


	2. The Storm Rises

Clouds drifted overhead, rain on the way. Dewshine was cold, it just turned Newleaf. Junebugtail started expecting at the same time as Dewshine and they were both _very_ close to kitting. When she stood up to get freshkill she heard the patrol come back. Her mate Phloxbush was in that patrol. She saw him with a large squirrel in her jaws.

When Phloxbush saw her he hurried towards Dewshine purring.

"Look at my squirrel! Want to share?" he purred

"We're mates, not young crushing apprentices!" She snickered while smirking. The meat was brittle and felt dry.

"Good thing the drought is ending." she meowed licking her paws.

"I heard that this rain will be a thunderstorm!" _storm_, memories flashed through her head and she stood up and then the rain hit

Dewshine rushed towards the nursery her mate followed until she felt a crippling agony course through her body and she fell.

"Get Aafur, fast" She whispered struggling to speak. As she looked around she glanced around she noticed Junebugtail struggling as well. She chuckled, both of them would have their kits together and then it turned blinding light.

"Dewshine! I've got Aafur and Kippelt, we can do this

"I've helped kit every apprentice here, this will be quick" The rest of the night was a blur, she heard groaning and Aafur. She wasnt sure if it was Junebugtail's groans or her own. When she snapped out of it she saw a small kit suckling at her belly.

"What should we name her?" Phloxbush asked startling Dewshine. As she thought of her dream she named her."Lightkti"


End file.
